New Arcadian Republic
Salve, et grata ad Novam Reipublicae Arcas!° Welcome to the New Arcadian Republic! Our goal is to become a world power to be reckoned with, help promote world peace, and help to make the world a better place. We eventually want to become something similar to the AIF or AFOH. We are active members of the Sol System Alliance, and have become strong allies with many powerful nations. °Translation: Hello, and welcome to the New Arcadian Republic! Members Archlord FlammeumDraco333 (Zacery III) The monarch of the NAR. Has very little real power, but can influence people with his opinion. Prime Minister FlammeumDraco333 (Alexander Bohemia) The main leader of the NAR. Can make decisions regarding military and diplomatic affairs. His orders must be filled, unless overruled by 2/3 majority. Supreme General No user appointed (Johann Antares) Has control over affairs with the Arcadian Continental Army. He has absolute power over the Army, unless overruled by 2/3 majority. Chief Air Marshall No user appointed (George Pickerington) Has control over affairs with the National Air Force. He has absolute power over the Air Force, unless overruled by 2/3 majority. Executive Commander FlammeumDraco333 (Zachary Arkillon) Has complete control of the navy. Can be overruled by 2/3 majority vote by other members and the Assistant Commander. Assistant Commander Sit kitty citty (Colbert J. Insign) Is in charge of all lower ranks, but must follow the Executive Commander's orders. Is also in charge when the Executive Commander is not available. Admiral of the Navy: Can control multiple fleets. Has ability to eject lower officers for misconduct. Lots of power. Assistant Admiral of the Navy: Able to do most of the things the AotN can do, but must follow superior's orders. Sea Lord (3 positions available) Aleksandr Tokisaki Sakamoto (Aleksandr Tokisaki Sakamoto) Able to control an entire fleet. Can give orders to all lower officers. Has a large amount of power. First Centurion (8 positions available) Able to control a flotilla of 15-50 ships. Can promote lower officers, but must listen to superiors. Has some power. Second Centurion (16 positions available) Able to control a task force of 7-15 ships. Can promote and control all officers below. Has some power. Third Centurion (31 positions available) ' FlammeumDraco333 (Peter Calinsci) In charge of a squadron of 3-5 ships. Can control all officers below, but must listen to superiors. Has very little power. '''Fourth Centurion (63 positions available) ' FlammeumDraco333 (Aurora Alvenstein) The captain of a ship. Can control all other officers below, but has very little power, and must listen to superiors. '''Fifth Centurion (unlimited positions available) In control of a certain system on a ship. Has almost no power, but can control all officers below them. How to Join To join, simply fill out the application below. Almost all users will be accepted. 1. Game Center 2. Roleplay character (not necessary, but recommended) 3. Ships you're donating 4. Other navies you are currently part of 5. Pictures of a few of your ships 6. Desired rank 7. Any special things we should know (certain shipbuilding skills, etc.) 8. Mod(s), if any Rules 1. Respect your superiors. 2. Follow the orders of your superiors. 3. Don't give out ridiculous orders. Ex: Send ten men to take an entire city. 4. Respect other navies. 5. Don't attack allies. 6. No blatant GMing. 7. No flame wars. 8. In order to use your character/ships in RP, you have to have pictures of at least some of your ships, to show they exist and that you are capable of producing those types of ships. 9. Have fun! It is recommended to have the title "NARNS" in front of your ship, and to paint stealth ships and subs dark grey or black. Location The continent of Arcadia, where the NAR resides, is approximately 5000 km long, and 4000 km wide. Arcadia is abundant in natural resources, and is isolated about 7000 km away from China and the rest of Asia, with only a few islands spread about, many of which have been colonized by the NAR. History The New Arcadian Republic was created in 1894 after the execution of Archlord Louis I and the so called "Great Rift" event. However, our history goes back all the way to the year 1391 A.D., when the emperor of the Byzantine Empire sent out an aspiring general, Arcadeus Maximus, to find new land in which to colonize, in the event that the Ottomans would destroy the Byzantine Empire. Arcadeus explored for nine grueling years, where he and his crew faced many hardships. Where they landed in present day Arcadia, is where they build their first settlement, and named it Arcadia in honor of their great commander. The fledgling colony faced many hardships, but under Arcadeus's skillful leadership, they survived. Because of the fact that they couldn't return to Europe, they decided to form their own kingdom, and Arcadeus was anonymously anointed the first Archlord of the Kingdom of Arcadia. Eventually, the kingdom expanded to explore all of the Arcadian continent and beyond, but because of Arcadia's isolation from the rest of the world, she did not participate in world affairs. However, her powerful trade and news system allowed her to keep in touch with world affairs. However, Arcadia stepped into world affairs when Archlord Arcadeus III made the decision to step into the Napoleonic Wars in the side of the coalition in 1800, celebrating the 400th anniversary of the formation of Arcadia. Arcadian troops quickly gained a reputation for being some of the toughest fighters around, and her naval power was unchallenged, except by the British. Things were quiet, until 1874, when Louis I was anointed Archlord of Arcadia. He blatantly abused his power, even going so far as nearly declaring war on the Russian Empire, one of our greatest allies at the time, in a blatant land grab. He was hated so much, that in 1894, the palace was stormed, and Louis I was executed. His two sons, Louis II and Arcadeus IV, were both vying for power. Arcadeus IV was much more liked, but Louis II was older. Things grew so tense, that in 1897, Arcadeus IV and his followers, mostly in the east, broke away from the Arcadian Empire. The NAR was an improvement upon the old imperial system, limiting the power of the Archlord, and emplacing many new laws to prevent the new republic from becoming corrupt. Strangely, "Republic" was not originally part of the nation's official title. It was called the New Arcadian Empire, but was changed to Republic in order to get more immigrants to enter the country. The Military Readiness Act of 1898 was what first detailed the creation of the army an navy. The 20th century went much the same as in real life, with the NAR being involved in both World Wars, and going to war with the Arcadian Empire three times (1906-1911, 1920-1929, 1939-1949). We tested our first nukes in 1951, and were enemies with the United States and most of NATO between 1969 and 2000, mostly because of Vietnam. However, we became frenemies of sorts in the late 90's, when reforms by the US and sanction repeals by the NAR brought our nations to terms. Our current Archlord, Zacery III, was anointed in 1999, after Archlordess Marea II abdicated, feeling it was her time to step down. The current Archlord of Arcadian Empire is Louis III. With the NAR joining the BSC Navies Wiki on September 22, 2014, we are looking to forge new alliances, take out the Arcadian Empire, and become a new world naval power to be reckoned with... Political Situation Obviously from our nation's name, the NAR is a democratic republic, with a quite new and innovative economic system, which is strange and too confusing to go in here. However, almost every major decision made is made by public assembly and a direct vote. We are strong enemies of Nazism and other rascist and fascist sects, and any found near our homeland will be utterly annihilated. 'Non-Agression Pacts' AFOH Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet 'Trade Agreements' Interstellar Space Republic French Navy North American Aerospace Defense Command (NAADC) 'Allies' Israeli Navy AIF Confederacy of Independent States United Aerospace Command Chilean Empire Cattirian Navy (annexed as Commonwealth of Cattiria) Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet Gallian Empire 'Enemies' Arcadian Empire Nazis 'Defcon' Level Defcon 1: War ' War with Federation controlled lands, collectively called the Fourth Reich. Defcon 2: Full mobilization Defcon 3: Moderate mobilization Defcon 4: Slight mobilization Level 5: Peace Technology The NAR is fairly advanced, although not nearly as much as most navies, like the AIF, AFOH, or UAC. 'Researched Technologies Basic Technologies Basic Railguns (found on sunken ship) Basic Warp (found on sunken ship) Lasers (obtained through trade) Advanced Rocketry Energy Storage Asteroid Mining Laser Weapons MAC's Nanotechnology (obtained through trade) Sublight Drive Antimatter Stealth Systems Weapons Satellites Warp Detection Advanced Missile Systems Guided Munitions 'Technologies being Developed' Advanced Warp/Hypersail Advanced Laser Weapons Biotechnology 'Plans for the Future' Advanced Targeting Systems Advanced Physiology Advanced Combat Gear (jetpacks, advanced body armour, HUD helmets, etc.) Advanced Railguns Nanotech Fabrication Armory B-95A.jpeg|B-95A Bomber. Bought from the AIF and modified to suit our needs, there are 30 in commission, with 6 on Tenelapis. Ak74l.jpg|AK-74. Cheap, common, rugged, and mass producible, they are common weapons in the NAR. 911SS_15.jpg|Zoro 9mm Pistol. Cheap, with easily available ammo, the Zoro 9mm can pack a punch. RPG7-(replica).jpg|RPG-7. With guided munitions, they are deadly accurate, but don't have the firepower to take down extremely thick armor. 300px-Musee-de-lArmee-IMG_1044.jpg|Browning .50 calibre HMG. AP rounds allow them to get through light armor, and their impressive firepower and range make them the mainline HMG of NAR forces. A87C9234-20C5-4F49-9C7D-B7A98F3FD91B.JPG|VF-1 Valkarie Aerospace Fighter. With ten purchased from the NAADC, we are hoping to reverse engineer and develop our own variant. Bulldozer Tank.JPG|Bulldozer-class Tank. 128 purchased from the NAADC, they are currently serving as command vehicles for front line commanders and as main battle tanks for elite forces. ScreechingTerrorFighter1.jpg|FA-1A Fighter. With an extremely fast atmospheric speed of mach 5.5, they can easily catch up to and destroy enemy aircraft with their two anti air missiles and nose mounted weapons. YervoniBomber1.jpg|BA-1A Bomber. With a large bomb bay able to carry up to eight anti ship missiles, a Yervoni is a deadly foe to any ship, and her twin turreted laser cannon, two light anti air missiles, and six forward facing MG's mean she can defend herself from fighters, as well. XerxesFighterBomber1.jpg|ILA-1A Fighter Bomber. Designed especially to eliminate enemy interceptors, such as the Longsword, she has four anti air/anti ship missiles, two dual turreted anti air lasers, and two forward facing MG's. She also has four heavy anti air lasers to cause heavy damage to large planes, but must require a drop in engine thrust to reload. GA-TL1B Longsword.jpg|Longsword Interceptor. Six were bought from UAC (four GA-TL1, two GA-TL1B), and are being reverse engineered in order to develop our own equivalent. 5mMAC-1.jpg|5000mm/5m MAC. The main MAC used, they are typically used on land bases to blast smaller ships and large groups of aircraft out of the sky. Occasionally, they are mounted on ships. They also have the ability to fire nuclear shells, allowing them to potentially cause massive damage to heavy flying ships. CTLX.jpeg|CTLX-1 Prowler-class Aerospace Fighter. Highly maneuverable and with multiple 20mm machine guns and a single heavy cannon, they are deadly in dogfights. IMG 0840(New for convince).png|Dagger-class Aerospace Fighter. With insane maneuverability, they can easily evade any enemy attack, and their multiple machine guns can shred enemy fighters. IHA-1A.jpg|IHA-1A-class Aerospace Interceptor. Equivalent to the Longsword in terms of role, size, and fire power, they pack 8 heavy missiles, 16 MG's, and a dual turreted lasers, they are also maneuverable and warp capable. Land and Air Forces The NAR has a variety of land and air forces, ranging from heavy attack bombers to the elite Executive Guard. 'The Arcadian Continental Army' The ACA forms the backbone of NAR land forces, with everything from Light Infantry forces to heavily armoured tanks. 'Common Infantry Corps' ''' Common Infantry form the backbone of the ACA land forces. Typically equipped with assault rifles, shotguns, or light MG's, they can handle most situations effectively. '''Light Infantry Corps Light Infantry are designed to move fast and hit hard. ACA Light Infantry are considered some of the most highly trained and skilled troops on the battlefield, second only to the Executive Guard. They are typically equipped with assault rifles, full auto pistols, and light, handheld grenade launchers. 'Heavy Infantry Corps' Heavy Infantry are specialized infantry, trained to counter specific threats. They include snipers, rocket launchers, and heavy machine guns. 'Cavalry Corps' ''' The Cavalry Corps consists entirely of jeeps, humvees, tanks, and self propelled guns. They are designed for quick transport, bombardment, and fast attack duties. '''Artillery Corps As the name implies, the Artilery Corps consists entirely of artillery and anti aircraft guns. They are slow moving, so they are usually deployed in defensive roles. 'Executive Guards' The Executive Guards are hands down the best troops the NAR can offer. In their three year training, less than 3% of trainees make it. As special forces, they are pulled in to take on the toughest, most difficult challenges the ACA is facing. They can take on anything, from stealth night recon, to a full blown sabotage of an enemy compound. They are the best of the best. 'The National Air Force' The NAF are the eyes, ears, and fists of the NAR, consisting of fighters, bombers, spy planes, and helicopters 'Bomber Corps' ''' Consisting of heavy bombers, the Bomber Corps can effectively deal with long rang threats with missiles and bombs. They are also responsible for deploying paratroopers with large cargo planes, and carrying supplies through the air. '''Fighter Corps The Fighter Corps is composed of fast, agile fighter planes, designed to repel air attacks, escort bombers, and perform close range ground support with light bombs and missiles. 'Helicopter Corps' The Helicopter Corps is designed to perform close range support for ground units by suppressing or destroying enemy forces with missiles, bombs, and machine guns. The Helicopter Corps also contains cargo helicopters for supply transport, as well as medical helicopters. 'Spy Corps' ''' Made of high altitude stealth planes, the Spy Corps performs reconnaissance of enemy positions, gathering intelligence for high command. '''The Naval Defense Marines Originally part of the NARNS, the NDM broke off to form its own branch. The NDM are considered to be Executive Guards, without the training. They are usually the first ones on the battlefield, causing chaos for the enemy before the main forces arrive. They are also deployed for special missions when Executive Guards are not available. The New Arcadian Republic Naval Services, or NARNS The NARNS was founded in 1898 in the wake of the revolution, and is probably the main reason we are still a nation today. We have a very rigid and structured system that is very hard to topple by simply taking out one or two key players. 'How it Works' The NARNS is composed of six main fleets. The First and Second fleets are stationed at the navy's main port in Arcadia, the Third and Fourth fleets are stationed in Portland, and the Fifth and Sixth fleets are stationed in New Russia. Each fleet is led by a Fleet Admiral, who must have at least 30 ships, of various types, in the fleet he is commanding to command it. In addition, there are two Secondary Admirals in each fleet who each can command their own squadron of 5-25 ships, which are still part of the fleet, and must follow the Fleet Admiral's orders. There are also many Secondary or Specialized fleets that are each commanded by multiple admirals of the same rank in each fleet, who each have their own squadron of ships. The only secondary fleet is the Home Defense Fleet, which is composed of retired ships, second rate warships, museum ships, and coastal ships. There are currently three Specialized fleets: the Stealth Combat Fleet, Submarines and Underwater Boats, and the Aerospace Warships Fleet. First Naval Fleet (1NV) The 1NV is the premiere striking force of the NARNS, and has a variety of vessels. Stationed at Arcadia, the 1NV is usually kept as a reserve force or defensive force, destroying any threats that are near the NAR capital. Admirals Fleet Admiral Zachary Arkillon Admiral Aleksandr Tokisaki Sakamoto Admiral Ship Registry Sakamoto's Division A smaller division, it is sometimes referred to as the First Peacekeeping Division, as it is usually used as an escort division, and a diplomatic convoy. Ship Gallery Bb-5-1.jpg|The Lead Rain. With 22 460mm guns, 150 AA guns, 40 Mk 45's, and over 5500 toughness, she is one of the most powerful vanilla warships built yet. Narnscc-1-1.jpg|The Illustrious. While quick and having good firepower, her low toughness of only 1200 is her main weakness. Narnsdd-3-1.jpg|A Hull-class Destroyer. With heavy firepower, high speed, and good toughness for their size, the Hull-class could almost be considered CL's. They are mainly used as frontline destroyers, rather than marine escorts. NARNSLF-1-1.jpg|A LF-1-class Light Frigate. With many AA guns, and several torpedoes, depth charges and MK 45's, these ships are extremely versatile multi-purpose vessels. NARNSRSV-1-1.jpg|The Aries. A small research vessel with a USV, she is one of the main RSV on Tenelapis. NARNSRSV-2-1.jpg|The Taurus. Able to carry several tons of supplies and perform controlled experiments on board, she is one of the main RSV on Tenelapis. NARNSCA-9-1.jpg|The Unstoppable. With a high toughness for her size and good firepower, she can give most cruisers a run for their money. NARNSCC-2-1.jpg|The Indomitable. Many big guns crowd her decks, allowing her to cause heavy damage to most vessels, and her toughness almost classifies her as a battleship. NARNSCVB-4-1.jpg|The Terror. While not having as many planes as supercarriers in other fleets, the Terror's main advantage is having eight runways to launch her planes more quickly than most carriers. NARNSCL-1-1.jpg|A Flyby-class Light Cruiser. The Flyby's have incredible maneuverability, allowing them to dodge enemy shells with ease, and get in close to devastate vessels with torpedoes and guns. One of Arkillon's favorite ship classes. NARNSAAF-1-1.jpg|The Poison. With 75 AA guns, 5 Mk 45's, and 4 Torp A's, she is a nightmare for any planes that wind up in her range. NARNSBB-3-1.jpg|The Steel Thunder. Long and slender, the Steel Thunder is surprisingly fast for her displacement, however, because of her extreme length, her maneuverability is quite poor, so she relies in her heavy frontal firepower to get the job done. NARNSBB-4-1.jpg|The Malevolence. With high toughness and excellent firepower, the Malevolence is an excellent specimen regarding battleship design. NARNSBBB-2-1.jpg|The Shell Shock. With incredible speed, acceleration, and handling, the Shell Shock can bring her big guns to bear at close range quickly, while her thick armor can ward off attacks from other ships. Another one of Arkillon's favorites. NARNSBBV-1-1.jpg|The Enterprise. Essentially a lengthened Malevolence, the Enterprise is a tough beasty, and her air wing make her that much more deadly. NARNSBBV-2-1.jpg|The Resolute. With a moderate air complement and five 460mm guns, the Resolute can take on most ships in most scenarios. NARNSCA-4-1.jpg|The Intrepid. A heavy cruiser with over 2000 toughness, she can shrug off hits from most warships and keep fighting long enough to get in close and decimate vessels with her torpedoes NARNSCVL-2-1.jpg|The Seagull. With only 30 aircraft, the Seagull is good for escort, ground attack, and suprise attacks, but not much more NARNSPT-1-1.jpg|The Lightning. Originally designed to be the main PT boat of the 1NV, the design was discarded with just one being built because of the ship's poor acceleration. NARNSTG-1-1.jpg|Strong Arm-class Tug Boat. With their six massive boilers taking up most of their deck space, the Strong Arms can pull massive amounts of weight. They also feature a Mk 45, some depth charges, and many AA guns to protect themselves. NARNSCL-2-1.jpg|The Repulse. She has a higher toughness, more depth charges, and more AA weapons than the Flybys, but have inferior handling, main armament, and acceleration. NARNSBB-1-1.jpg|The Argo. The oldest ship in the fleet, the Argo may not be the most powerful ship afloat, but her high speed, good maneuverability, and many AA and ASW weapons make her an excellent carrier escort. However, she is still a threat to surface vessels with her three 460mm turrets and 600mm armored deck. NARNSCV-1-2.jpg|The Shark. The oldest carrier in the fleet, the Shark has recently undergone an extensive overhaul, replacing her 400mm guns with an additional 24 aircraft, bringing her total aircraft to 72. NARNSCV-3-2.jpg|The Freedom. A decent sized carrier, her newest revamp eliminated her 400mm turrets, and replaced them with more planes. Her total air compliment now equals 84. NARNSDDE-11-1.jpg|Great White-class Destroyer Escort. With high speed, good AA and ASW armament, and a surplus 380mm gun, they are perfect for escort duty and patrols. NARNSXT-1-1.jpg|Line Stretcher-class Military Auxillary. While most auxiliaries are extremely vulnerable, the Line Stretchers sacrifice some cargo space for a 600mm armour belt, several AA guns, and a 127mm DP. NARNSDD-219-1.jpg|Andromeda-class destroyer. With heavy AA and ASW, they are specialized for carrier escort. They also have a larger missile battery for heavy long range carnage. NARNSDD-118-1.jpg|Arcadeus I-class destroyer. With 10 DP guns, they can destroy light vessels at moderately close range with prejudice, and six torps allow her to take on heavy vessels. NARNSCVL-18-1.jpg|Interceptor-class Light Carrier. With a decent air wing and anti submarine helicopters, they can carry out a multitude of roles, and their high speed allows them to intercept enemy task forces and catch up to enemy subs. Second Naval Fleet (2NV) The Second Naval Fleet is a relatively small fleet, however, it packs a punch, with a large number of destroyers, and many tough barges, cruisers, and carriers. Admirals Fleet Admiral Colbert J. Insign Admiral Admiral Fleet Registry Ship Gallery C.N. HMS Barker.jpg|Barker-class Barge. With good armor and weaponry, they can eliminate heavy units from long range, while also taking hits. C.N. Cattra class air carrier.jpg|CAT-class Super Carrier. Her large air wing can destroy many targets from long range, allowing her to strike with near impunity. C.N. North Ridge.jpg|North Ridge-class Light Cruiser. Her heavy guns can kill similar vessels with ease, and when working in groups, they can take down larger targets. C.N. Albatross .jpg|Albatross-class Destroyer. With an extra hanger bay, they can provide search and rescue, recon, and ground support roles effectively. C.N. Camazon.jpg|Camazon-class Destroyer. Fast and with a good armament, they are the mainline destroyers in the fleet, and are often used for escort duty. Submarines and Underwater Boats (SUB) The Submarines and Underwater Boats, or SUB for short, is made of submarines, submersible hybrids, and submarine auxiliaries. They are spread about multiple bases, ready to react anywhere. Admirals Admiral Zachary Arkillon Admiral Colbert J. Insign Admiral Fleet Registry Ship Gallery NARNSSS-5-1.jpg|The Striker. A heavily upgraded U-Boat, she is currently flagship of SUB. She is seen here practicing evasive maneuvers. NARNSMS-1-1.jpg|Mk-1 Midget Sub. These little subs are so small, they are almost undetectable on sonar. Remotely controlled, they can sneak behind enemy lines and wreck havoc. Their only flaws are their slow speed of 15 knots and the fact that they only have one torpedo tube. C.N. Proto 14 Submarine .jpg|Proto-14-class Submarine. A super stealth sub gifted from the Cattirian Navy, they are invisible to all detection systems, and are able to sneak as close to enemy vessels as they please. They are primarily used for recon and deploying spec ops teams. Stealth Combat Fleet (SCF) The Stealth Combat Fleet (SCF) is comprised of stealth ships, painted with special paint and designed to reduce radar and SONAR signatures, designed to operate in the shadows, gathering intel and performing special operations such as special forces deployment and night fighting. Admirals Admiral Zachary Arkillon Admiral Admiral Ship Registry Ship Gallery NARNSDDS-1-1.jpg|Sparrow-class Stealth Destroyer. As the first NAR stealth DD's, they are continually going through upgrades to improve their attributes. NARNSCS-8-1.jpg|The Sea Hawk. A heavily armed stealth cruiser, the Sea Hawk can deal with surface, air, and underwater threats effectively, all while maintaining the art of surprise. NARNSCCVS-1-1.jpg|Silent Eagle-class Stealth Battlecarrier. With 36 planes and 3 460mm guns, the Silent Eagles are versarile warships that are a threat to any force operating in darkness. Aerospace Warships Fleet (AWF) The AWP is made entirely of flying ships posted at various ports around the country. Able to quickly warp to far away star systems, they are able to reach out and deploy many different weapons systems. They are a key asset to NAR planning. Admirals Admiral Zachary Arkillon Admiral Colbert J. Insign Admiral Ship Registry Ship Gallery NARNSAXTV-1-1.jpg|A Spacebound-class Aerospace Auxillary Carrier. The NAR's first successful Aerospace Warship, the Spacebound's carry 15 aircraft and three "Screeching Terror" Fighter-Bombers. They can also pick up and carry small surface ships and supplies with the "tentacles" beneath the ship. NARNSCVLA-1-1.jpg|Incorruptible-class Aerospace Light Carrier. With twenty planes and five "Screeching Terror" fighter bombers, the Incorruptible-class can project air power anywhere where it is needed. IMG 0955.PNG|Toy Box-class Aerospace Transport. Bought from Aneph and able to carry large loads of cargo, supplies, troops, and equipment, the Toy Boxes are the main transport user by the AWF. NARNSDDA-1-1.jpg|Highlander-class DDA. Forming the backbone of the fleet, the Highlander-class can pack a punch with her large AA and missile batteries. NARNSBBVA-1-4.jpg|Devastator-class Aerospace Hybrid. With dozens of railguns, DP guns, and hundreds of AA, missiles, and aerospace craft, she is a massive threat to any ship to enter NAR space. FV 002 Cattirian Navy.PNG|Comet-class aerospace destroyer. Gifted from the CN and originally built by FargoneSeven Industries, their advanced comms allow them to communicate easily and across many different wavelengths. They are the ears of the AWF. NARNSBBA-1-1.jpg|Vindication-class Aerospace Battleship. With heavy armour, toughness, and AA ability, they can be a major threat to any enemy ship. They form the backbone of the AWF. Home Defense Fleet (HDF) The HDF is made of second rate warships and museum ships tasked with defending the shores, lakes, and rivers of the NAR homeland. Admirals Admiral Admiral Admiral Ship Registry Ship Gallery AoSArgo-class.jpg|Argo-class Ship-of-the-Line. Although old and obsolete, they are commonly used as ceremonial ships. AoSRevenge-Virginia-class.jpg|Revenge-class Frigate. Their history kept them from being scrapped, and they are sometimes used during parades and ceremonies. Commonwealth of Cattiria Predecessor Navy This is the Commonwealth of Cattiria, formerly known as the Cattirian Navy. We only attacked we provoked or threatened. We fight for freedom and peace between the naval forces of the world. We formed a commonwealth with the New Arcadian Republic in order to protect both our interests and to help each other when needed. 'Members' These are the members who fight for Cattiria. Fleet Admiral Sit kitty citty (Airison Detchues) Admiral of the fleet. Leader and founder of the Cattirian navy. Admiral USS Zumwalt DDG 1000 (Courtney Halloway) Second in command. Admiral Marcboy99 (Thomas Baker) Assists with second in command. 'Crucial Locations' New Anwen A very large city that has multiple military bases located in it. Caloy The second largest city of the CN, located near the shore lines, multiple naval docks and bases are there. Balastaien An important resource district, where much manufacturing and resource production takes place. Cali The current capital of Cattiria, where many important decisions are made. 'History' Starting out on a training mission while in the AIF, Commodore Airison Detchues found the Cattirian Home Islands, began colonizing them, and started a mini country. After breaking off from the AIF, the goverment nearly collapsed, and Cattiria was forced to merge with the New Arcadian Republic. 'Army and Air Forces' {insert fleet description here} 'The Fleet' {insert fleet description here} CTLZ-.jpg|The C.N. CTLZ-155 DD-Arbarker class aero space destroyer, it can take on other fighters and destroyers easily but it can not take on cruisers and stronger ships alone. C.N. Flagship.jpg|The CN Cattiria BB-157. With a huge toughness and an excellent main armament, she can easily punish her opponents. C.N. HMS Barker.jpg|Barker-class barge. With a large battery of 46cm guns, they can wreck enemy vessels. C.N. Atlantis barge.jpg|Atlantis-class barge. Her heavy 46cm guns have huge range and power, and her bomber escorts can provide long range recon. C.N. North Ridge.jpg|North Ridge-class Light Cruiser. their heavy armament can destroy lighter vessels, and they can destroy heavier vessels in groups. C.N. Camazon.jpg|Camazon-class Destroyer. The main destroyer of the CN, they are good for escort and recon. C.N. Albatross .jpg|Albatross-class Destroyer. An additional heli bay means they can perform better recon and search and rescue missions. C.N. Proto 14 Submarine .jpg|Proto 14-class Super Stealth Sub. Able to sneak very close to enemy vessels, they are perfect for recon and deployment of special ops teams. FV 002 Cattirian Navy.PNG|Comet-class Aerospace Destroyer. Her large comms array allows her to provide backup communication for the fleet. IMG 0955.PNG|Toy Box-class Aerospace Transport. They are the main transports in the fleet, ferrying supplies across space. First ship for cn.jpg|Tiger-class Escort Carrier. Being very small and with a very small air wing, they are good for escort duty and recon. Image ananahaha.jpg|The CVAL-10 Domain, a heavy carrier that can launch nuclear alpha rogue class missiles. The C.N. CV-1 Cattra, a large air carrier with great fire power..jpg|The C.N. CV-1 Cattra, a large air carrier with loads of fire power. More information coming eventually. Colonies Earth Colonies: We have several small islands around Arcadia under our control. Tenelapis Colonies: Cavraernia is booming! New industry and infrastructure are allowing for a steady income of raw materials from new mines, and a decent sized military base protects the whole operation. A steady influx of new settlers is continuing the build up. Caelmare Colonies: We are currently starting our first colony on Caelmare, Caelmarea, honoring both the planet of Caelmare and the Archlordess Marea II. The colony is military only, and is currently expanding to be a large military base. Wars News and Events September 22, 2014: The NAR joins the BSCN wiki. January 10, 2015: Our first alliance with the Israeli Navy is created. January 12, 2015: An alliance with the AIF is forged. January 13, 2015: Alliances with the MRP, UAC, and Confederacy of Independent States are made. January 15, 2015: An alliance with the Chilean Empire is made. January 19, 2015: An alliance with the Cattirian Navy is created. January 28, 2015: Assistant Commander Colbert J. Ensign joins our ranks. February 10-11, 2015: The abrupt invasion of the Arcadian Empire is quickly halted by the superior forces of the UAC and TEO, and many AIN cities are bombed by UAC ships. February 17, 2015: An alliance with the Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet is made. March 4, 2015: After the US nuking of the CIS homeland, and the discovery of a Federation plot to eliminate the CIS by taking over the US, it was decided to join forces with many other navies in order to defend our ally, and return the fight to the US. March 7-9, 2015: The First Naval Battle of Texas, the largest and most destructive surface battle in recent history, takes place, with heavy casualties on both sides. After hours of fighting, with no clear winner, the battle ended in a tactical draw. March 7, 2015: The sudden declaration of joining the Fourth Reich by India, SE Asia, Austrailia, and New Zealand lengthens WWIV and opens up the war on two fronts. Once the US is secured, all forces will be transferred to SE Asia. March 8, 2015: An alliance with the Gallian Empire is forged. March 10, 2015: After a near collapse of the Cattirian government, it was decided to merge Cattiria with the New Arcadian Republic to form a commonwealth, where we would both benefit, with us providing military protection, and Cattiria providing materials, facilities, and troops. March 17, 2016: Sea Lord Aleksandr Tokisaki Sokamoto joins our ranks. Category:Navies and Fleets Category:New/Small Navies Category:SSA Members Category:Full Nations